


维勇/《金丝雀》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: r18、监禁、病维、病勇预警有mob女前提是违法的，请不要学习
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	维勇/《金丝雀》

**Author's Note:**

> r18、监禁、病维、病勇预警  
> 有mob女前提  
> 是违法的，请不要学习

  
电视屏幕上的维克托看上去慌乱不安，勇利没有调高音量，他听不清维克托剧透说了什么，但在屏幕下方滚动的西里尔文字还是透过屏幕传递着信息，勇利的俄文并没有很好，他只能看懂自己的名字“胜生勇利”，以及失踪这两个单词。他想，维克托的话应该也是在诉说着类似那样的话题——“如果您有他的联系方式请告诉我”“勇利，你在看吗？”“你在哪里？”这几个月来维克托登上荧幕的话题里总有这些句子，勇利坐在沙发上，试图用毯子包裹住自己冰冷的全身。公寓的窗户被厚厚的深色窗帘掩埋地严严实实，只有边角才有几丝光试图钻进清冷黑暗的公寓。日本男孩没有去拿电视遥控调高音量的勇气，他闭上眼睛，企图靠着片刻的宁静隔绝整个世界。  
咔哒——门打开的声音将正缓缓坠入浅眠的勇利彻底拉拽到现实，突然的苏醒使得勇利的后背起了一层薄薄的冷汗，男孩带着心悸听着正走向自己的脚步声，干脆将自己埋进毯子。在毯子下能够呼吸的空气逐渐变得稀薄与闷热，脚步声的主人并没有径直走向自己，他先是在不远处停了一阵，几秒后走向了严丝合缝的窗帘。  
胜生勇利听见窗帘拉动的声响，他小心翼翼地从闷热的毯子里冒出小脑袋，发现刚刚那几缕钻进公寓的阳光同样也被深色窗帘隔绝在外。日本男孩在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，看着他恋人拉紧窗帘的模糊身影。  
“我回来了，勇利。”维克托说。勇利没有戴眼镜，只能适应着模糊的视线感受着维克托凑近的身影。尼基弗洛夫的周身有些许冰冷，或许是考虑到这些，他没有将勇利揉进怀里。他先是脱下衣服将被雪浸湿的外套挂在衣架上，拿起放在电视柜附近的电视遥控，调高了音量——电视屏幕上的内容依旧是维克托自己对着新闻媒体喊着虚妄的谎言。这回勇利听见声音了，维克托好听的哀求声飘进自己的耳朵，但勇利并没有力气去做些什么，反之，他用毯子将自己裹得更紧了一些。  
“看看我，亲爱的——‘如果你们有任何消息，请联系我’，未来我或许可以考虑去当个演员。”维克托的嘴角噙着笑意，他拿着遥控看着屏幕上假惺惺的自己，侧过头盯着蔫巴巴的勇利，发觉勇利的状态不对后，俄罗斯男人放下了遥控器，勇利再度闭上了眼睛，紧接着他听见一阵不属于自己发出的响动，维克托坐到了自己的身边。斯拉夫人没有扯开自己的毯子，反而温柔地将手心紧紧贴上勇利的额头，确认过温度没有问题后，男人小心地抽走了勇利一直攥在手心的毯子。勇利在一开始反抗过，但那股微弱的力气完全不足以与能将勇利笼罩在身下的维克托尼基弗洛夫抗衡，最终勇利感受着手心的空旷，微凉的空气打在他裸露在外的手腕与双脚上，维克托将男孩整个抱进怀里，并以一种抱着孩子的姿势将日本男孩抱在怀里。  
男孩脚踝上算不上太沉重的黑色锁链在维克托的动作同时碰撞出声，男人抱紧怀中蔫蔫的男孩，含着笑在他的额头印上一个吻。  
  
勇利醒来时发现自己泡在温热的浴缸里，脚踝上的桎梏在维克托替自己洗漱的时候被摘了下来，男孩觉得浑身软绵绵的，他扭过头，发现维克托正坐在浴缸的一侧，两只打满泡沫的手正游走在自己的身上，维克托注意到勇利的视线，他笑着甩干一只手，贴上勇利恹恹的脸庞。“你真该吃点东西，亲爱的。”维克托说，而勇利胃部灼烧的感觉从醒来开始便不断涌上喉咙，直到现在越来越强烈。维克托似乎没有意识到勇利的不对劲，他低下头替男孩揉搓着全身，丝毫没有在意自己被水打湿的刘海。胜生勇利听着维克托仿佛从远方飘来的嘟囔，他好像在说关于自己的事，又好像在说关于勇利的事。日本男孩在下一秒挣扎着按住浴缸的边缘跨出浴缸，径直冲向不远处的盥洗台，随着哗哗的水声，男孩在维克托不安的注视下呕吐了起来，勇利几乎觉得自己的内脏要被吐出来了，但随着水流转圈滚入下水管道的只有淡黄色的胆汁，维克托不知道什么时候来到了勇利身侧，他伸出一只手轻抚着男孩的背部，最终什么也吐不出来的勇利只能淌着眼泪与鼻涕支撑着瘦弱的身体抽泣，直到最后两眼一黑彻底昏死了过去。  
  
胜生勇利再度睁开了眼睛，他勉强移动着眼珠，在瞥到挂在左上方的只剩一半的点滴时深深吸了一口气，男孩支撑着上半身一把扯下扎在左手手背的输液针，他想下床，但脚踝上的沉重像是书签一样记录着自身的处境。终于，维克托在听到声响走进了房间，垂在地上的输液针正有节奏地溢出液体，尼基弗洛夫注意到男孩企图下床的意识，上前想要搀扶他，却被勇利甩手回绝。  
  
自从某天醒来自己的脚踝上多了两条铁链，勇利就再也没有主动与维克托对话过，大多数交流都是性爱之中隐忍不发所导致的嘤咛。一开始日本人曾试着逃离，他曾在维克托外出工作时试图用找到的工具锤烂脚踝上的铁链，但没有等他成功维克托便回来了，他甚至径直走向勇利藏匿工具的地点，并给他换上了更加坚固的链子，从那天起勇利就确信维克托在公寓的每个角落都安装了摄像头，他的一举一动全都在俄罗斯人的眼皮底下。  
几周前勇利开始用绝食抗议，他不吃不喝，维克托会在某些时刻以嘴渡水给予勇利最基本的生命基础，但除此之外他什么都没进食，这导致囚禁之前本就瘦弱的勇利更是变得瘦骨嶙峋。  
勇利不知道该如何描述现在的处境，按理来说他应该就处境而言恨透了维克托，恨透了折去自己的翅膀藏进鸟笼的可恶男人，但当他打起精神企图唾弃维克托时，他又不可思议地觉得，自己能够理解维克托的感受，毕竟从头到尾错的只有自己——是的，他总认为错的只有自己。他不该答应在餐厅遇见的女孩子的追求，更不该瞒着维克托与其交往，即使他们做的最过分的事情不过是拥抱。  
维克托是在一个没有星星的夜晚发现的，勇利与那个女孩子在昏暗的路灯下拥抱，而维克托站在不远处，手上捧着一束鲜花。是女孩子先看见维克托的，前者羞红着脸冲着俄罗斯的国民英雄打招呼，然后挥着手和勇利说明天见，紧接着，勇利的记忆被狂风呼啸般的愤怒占据，几只沾着露水的鲜红玫瑰被摔碎，勇利几乎是被维克托捆绑着扛回了家，勇利不记得维克托喊了什么，只记得他在落泪，并用母语念着勇利听不懂的话。维克托靠着前所未见的力气将日本男孩笼罩在身下，他的泪水接二连三的砸向勇利的脸颊，几番挣扎后勇利问：“你为什么这么生气？”维克托因为这句更加愤怒，他伸出手撕烂勇利的外套与上衣，并扑在他脖颈边愤恨地啃咬起来，胜生勇利用着微不足道的力气试图制止他，最后维克托在他的一句：“我们又不是恋人，你为什么这么生气？”之中，停了下来。  
他看见维克托尼基弗洛夫耙着凌乱的头发在屋子中恼怒地踱步；看见维克托最终咬着牙凑上来亲吻自己的嘴唇，直到自己的嘴唇沁出血珠；最终他看见维克托夺走自己一切的通讯设备，并将自己锁在了房间里，等到第二天他醒来时，脚踝上已经多了铁链的桎梏，而勇利的生存空间变成了维克托的公寓。一开始的维克托不让他接触一切社交网络，他每天能做的事是阅读维克托书房里的书籍，时间长了一些，维克托开始允许他打开电视解闷，这就让他看见了维克托在电视上冲新闻话筒的喊话，仿佛胜生勇利这个人真的失踪了，但谁也不知道，胜生勇利被维克托尼基弗洛夫藏进了鸟笼，并且再也没打算放出去。  
第一次的性爱发生在勇利被囚禁的第二周，维克托的作息达到了最标准的时刻，他会在早上七点准时出门，并在下午六点准时到家。出门前，他会给勇利准备好一天该吃的食物，最早的勇利认为只要自己好好听话，维克托就会原谅自己，于是他乖巧的起床、进食、在阅读中等待男人的回归，但整整一周过去，维克托并没有要释放自己的迹象，他像个七岁的孩子，每天晚上搂着勇利念叨着他有多爱他、有多想他，并笑着谴责勇利与之前那位“女性朋友”所出演的恶作剧。勇利觉得维克托是在给自己洗脑，他无从得知自己到底是什么时候和维克托在一起的，至少他的记忆中并没有两人两情相悦的记忆，但维克托似乎就是那么认为了，这或许也解释了维克托为什么会在露水亲吻玫瑰的清晨亲吻自己，而勇利私自将那认成了来自俄罗斯的热情。  
第二周的第三天，勇利还能计算日子，那天维克托回来的很早，而勇利拉着维克托的手坐在沙发上，脚上的铁链随着动作发出轻响，勇利记得自己开口，说：维克托，是因为我混淆了你的举动，你看，我知道你是气我没有把事情说清楚。  
然后他开始描述自己与那个女孩子的相遇过程，他告诉维克托自己对对方的心情只是尝试，他知道维克托并不是会囚禁自己的那种人。他试着说开，但维克托的脸色从愤怒变得惨白，最终他在勇利的话语声中落下泪来，并紧紧圈住勇利的手腕。男人抬起头亲吻起勇利的脸颊，泪水混合着落下的吻渗进了勇利的嘴唇，在勇利并没有回过神的时间里，维克托将手伸进勇利单薄的上衣，微凉的指尖在后者温热的肌肉上攀爬着寻找着敏感的点，最终维克托的一只手碾上勇利的乳头，他吻上日本男孩的脖颈，男孩在喘息声里推着维克托的肩膀抵抗，但那点力气很快就被快感覆盖，他缩在维克托的怀中观察着尼基弗洛夫近在咫尺的鼻尖与泪痕。尼基弗洛夫温柔地脱下勇利的裤子，手心握住勇利温热性器上下套弄起来，胜生勇利原本的想法早就被取代，他呻吟着想，或许这样做维克托就会原谅自己，然后他们就能回到以往的关系，就连维克托硕大的性器贯穿自己的那一刻，他依旧也是这样想，只要他服从维克托，事情就会回归原样。  
但直到现在，直到自己已经数不清到底经历了多少天、直到自己用绝食抗议后的日子里、维克托尼基弗洛夫始终没有恢复成以前的样子，他始终笑着，却绝口不提公寓外的腥风血雨，他把胜生勇利当做真正的珍宝藏在百平米的公寓之中，即使勇利虚弱到需要打点滴来维持生命，他也不会将他的金丝雀放生树林。  
“维克托。”勇利在这么长的时间里终于主动开口与他的饲主交流了，他念着维克托的名字，而维克托在他的呼唤下走上来搂住了勇利消瘦的腰肢，男人哭着说：“你总得吃点东西，你想吃什么我去给你买回来，你得吃点东西……”而勇利，胜生勇利的眼神空洞无光，他抬起一只手温柔地抚摸着维克托尼基弗洛夫的头发：“你不会离开我的，对吗？”  
维克托尼基弗洛夫从胜生勇利的腰上抬起脸，泪水停滞在鼻尖上，很久很久，他才说出一句话：“嗯，我不会的。”  
  
  
  



End file.
